SOLDIERS Assassin
by xXSymmetryXx
Summary: #First Fanfic# Angeal Hewley's cousin has joined SOLDIER. Why? Because she felt like it, that's why. So now that she's stuck in a all-men workplace with sexist jerks, handsome men and horny idiots. What's a girl to do? ZACKXOC One-sided GenesisxOC and slight SephirothxOC. Sorry Genesis lovers 3


I do not own ANY of the original work from Final Fantasy 7 :) I own Kira Hoshiro :D

* * *

"Angeal, please come to Lazards office when you're done. Thank You." The new intercom said and Zack raised his eye brows, turning to watch his mentor.

Both Dark haired men stood in the middle of the simulator, the scenario showing many beasts, wounded and dead. The older man, Angeal, took his phone from his pocket and clicked a few buttons; Aborting the mission. The area around them dispersed in a series of shards before they stood in a plain room, decorated with metal tubes and a number more of items.

"This is a first... what do you think they want?" Zack asked curiously as his mentor held his sword to his forehead, closing his eyes and  
"Not sure, but I think It may be important." Angeal said, putting it away and looking at Zack.  
"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." A voice recited, and both the dark haired males turned to see a man with a long red coat and auburn hair. He grinned, putting the book in the side of his coat. All three stood in near each other, facing the exit.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Angeal, but a certain someone is joining SOLDIER." Genesis announced and Angeal frowned, with Zack looking confused beside him.  
"If this certain someone is-" He was cut off by static over the intercom, followed by shouting.  
'Hey, Don't touch that!' A voice shouted and then it was followed by a thump.  
"HEY ANGEAL! THEY SAID COME TO LIZARDS OFFICE! HURRY THE HELL UP, WILL YA!" A female voice shouted over the intercom and Zack went from confused to shock.  
"Angeal? What the hell man? That wasn't the secretary? She said Lizard!" He shouted in shock and Angeal's wide eyes stared at the intercom speaker.

"Genesis? Please tell me they didn't let her join..." Angeal asked half heartedly, his usual proud stance faltering to a hunch.  
The Auburn haired SOLDIER grinned at the man and shrugged.  
"Not sure, but she does meet the qualifications, If what you say is true... she could very well be the first female SOLDIER." Genesis mused and Angeal let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Gaia she's worse than a puppy!" He cried out in a very un- Angeal like way. Zack stared at him in shock before shaking it off and coming between them.  
"Woah, 'first female SOLDIER'? Who the heck are you guys talking about?" Zack asked in confusion and Angeal and Genesis turned to the confused puppy.

"Doesn't he know?" Genesis asked and Angeal sighed and smiled at his friend.  
"Never crossed my mind to mention it to him. We should hurry up there before she decides to destroy the building." Angeal said and Zack watched the two SOLDIER as they began to head for the door of the Stimulator.  
"Wait? What about training!" Zack cried out, following the older men. Angeal looked over his shoulder at his apprentice.  
"Dismissed. Zack, you're accompanying Genesis and I to Lazards office." Angeal said and Zack looked at him in confusion, but followed none the less. The abundance of halls did nothing to confuse the SOLDIER employee's as they headed up to a elevator.

"So Angeal...?" Genesis drawled, grasping the attention of his companions.  
"Is my angel still a blossoming beauty?" Genesis asked and Zack's mouth fell open in shock, while Angeal just rolled his eyes.  
"I wouldn't have a clue. I last saw her 10 years ago, when she was 8." Angeal said and Genesis gave him a cheeky grin and a nudge with his elbow, whilst Zack watched in shock. It was completely strange for him to see them bicker like a bunch of teenaged girls!

They stepped into the elevator and Angeal punched the buttons in quickly, letting the door shut with a clink.

"Ah, but from what I could remember, she was as much un-lady like as we were... Did she ever take those lessons?" Genesis asked and Angeal shrugged.  
"Well, when her mother pointed out how well behaved we were, I think she did take those classes. Out of spite, or protecting her honour, I'm not sure, but she was the most persistent rival a man could want." Angeal said and Zack frowned.  
"Angeal? Is she your cousin?" He asked curiously, and Angeal smiled at him.  
"Glad to hear you're listening up. Yes she is, and If she does happen to join SOLDIER, I need you to make sure you're careful around her. She happens to be very competitive." Angeal explained and Genesis nodded his head silently, a smirk on his face.

"I remember when we used to tease her about looking like a little boy. She used to get so heart broken, it was so adorable." Genesis mused and Angeal glared at him.  
"We? As I recall, I never mentioned her ever looking like a boy. That was all you." Angeal replied smoothly and Genesis rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, maybe you didn't call her a boy, but she still thought you did." Genesis laughed and Zack frowned from behind them.  
"That's not very nice. Girls are very sensitive." Zack said childishly and Angeal and Genesis chuckled.  
"She was always a little sensitive. Genesis only called her names because he was infatuated with her." Angeal replied and Zack and Genesis mirrored each other's shocked appearances.

"I did not! She looked like a boy! Her hair was shorter than mine! In fact, her hair is the same as Zack's! Shape and colour!" Genesis cried out in disgust, rubbing Zack's hair. The sheer roughness was enough to make it out of shape.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Zack hissed as he patted his hair back into place.  
Angeal laughed and the elevator made a noise as they reached the top floor.

"You may not have noticed, or are yet willing to admit it, but you always had a soft spot for her." Angeal teased and Genesis scoffed at him.  
"I was interested, yes, but not infatuated. Not to be offensive, but she was always a plain jane. Not my type." Genesis muttered and Angeal elbowed him sharply in the ribs as they came to Lazard's door.  
"Sometimes simplicity is what people search for, but my dear friend, I'm afraid you were completely wrong if you do consider her to be 'plain'." Angeal said in a light tone and Zack smiled. This was a surprise for him to see such a... casual side of the two generals.

As Angeal lead them through the automatic metal gates. Lazard, Tseng and a few more people stood in the room, staring at the screen that was on display. From what the observed, it was a profile, and it was into the section about family. Lazard turned to see the three men and smiled.

"Ah! Angeal! So good of you to join us!" Lazard voiced, casually turning in his wheelie chair. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose slightly. All eyes were on the trio.  
"You called for me?" Angeal asked and Lazard nodded, nodded towards the computer screen and scrolling down. It WAS a profile, but to their shock, the profile showed no picture, no date of birth, no known whereabouts and only descriptions.

"As you know, we have been grateful for the assassin taking out rather dangerous rivals, and we have had no information about our hero. So we-" He was cut off when Zack coughed loudly.  
"Is Angeal going on a mission to recruit this guy?" Zack asked and Angeal sighed.  
"No, Zack. If I'm not mistaken, this Assassin has voluntarily asked to join SOLDIER." Angeal said and Lazard smirked.  
"You are correct, Angeal. And yes, we know your relation to this assassin. We have brought you here to tell you that we have accepted the request." Lazard said, grinning.  
"What? Why would an assassin want to join SOLDIER? Wouldn't that be a downgrade?" Zack asked and Angeal laughed.  
"Knowing my cousin, this is more of a retirement." Angeal replied, humour in his voice. Zack looked at him for a moment before it sank in.  
"Wait, so this cousin of yours is actually seriously joining SOLDIER? And she was an assassin?" Zack cried out in shock before a tinkling voice laughed.

"I think you mean 'IS' an assassin." Everyone turned to see a smug smile, framed with shadows that were cast over the face from the brilliant white hood.  
"I still have one mission to complete before I am officially retired." The woman said and the men all watched her like hawks. She took a few more steps, with Sephiroth trailing behind her, before she lifted her hand to her face, pushing away the hood. Inky black hair spilled over her shoulders and draped across her face, framing the brilliantly mismatched eyes. A bright blue mako infused eye and a blinding aqua green colour, matching Sephiroth's.

"My name is Kira Hoshiro, and it will be my pleasure to work with you boys." She announced and Zack and Genesis's mouth were agape, staring at the woman infront of them. This was Angeal's COUSIN?  
"Kira... why are you here?" Angeal asked curiously. He stood with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. She looked at him in disdain and rolled her eyes.  
"I thought it was obvious. I need a career change, and this was the first place I could think of. Besides, apparently I'm a perfect candidate." She said pointedly and his eye brows furrowed.  
"I know, but what would your mother and father say? I may not have talked to them for a few years, but I know that they'd not have liked you being an assassin." He said and her bored look turned into a fierce, death glare.  
"It's been 10 years, you bastard! They don't have a say in anything I do any more!" She snarled, her tone viscous and menacing. Angeal sighed, lifting his hand to his head and rubbing his forehead.

"You've grown up physically, but mentally, you are still the same child you were before." He said and Kira's glare worsened, her black hair seemed to be begging to choke him, whilst her eyes held a smouldering fire.  
"Angeal... don't you dare mention growing up to me." She whispered. Although it was a low tone, everyone heard it. Angeal looked at her, not showing any signs of shock, or confusion, but mostly anger.

"You shouldn't be here, and you know it." He said and before anyone noticed much, she was at his throat with a blade connected to her wrist. Everyone took a breathe, Zack and Genesis holding the handle of their blades. Angeal ignored them and looked past the glittering blade at his throat to the eyes of his younger cousin, and he noticed something there, in her eyes.

It wasn't the fact that her eyes were baron of the tears she used to easily cry, it was the aura.  
"Angeal Hewley, I am warning you. Step down and leave me be. My actions are of my own accord. You need not to distract yourself with them." She announced clearly. Her voice was void of any emotion, but her eyes told her tale. Angeal sighed and hung his head; a signal of his defeat. She pulled away, still watching him with her naturally wide eyes.

"You are growing up, but don't forget to keep your honour as you grow..." He murmured and she frowned.  
"Honour? What honour is left for an assassin?" She asked spitefully, spitting venom in her words as she walked towards the door.  
"Dawn. I will return and collect my things." She muttered and Sephiroth, much to everyone's surprise, followed after her.

After they had all registered what had happened, Zack and Genesis turned to their friend, still shocked and began rambling.  
"Angeal? You're cousin was... was... a-amazing! Wow! And what was with your fight? It didn't look like she was happy? Will she be okay!" Zack rambled on Angeal left, while Genesis took the right.  
"Kira? Oh the goddess has gifted her well, not only with the looks of an angel, but with the skill of a warrior! You shouldn't have mentioned her parents, you know she was never on good terms with them! And why did Sephiroth go with her?" He ranted and Angeal glared at the ground.

"Enough you two, we will have time to catch up with her later... right now I have to talk to Lazard." He muttered and walked past them, towards the blond in the chair.

Both dumbstruck SOLDIER's turned to each other.  
"That went... well?" Zack muttered in confusion and Genesis rolled his eyes.  
"Well enough for those two." He muttered and both SOLDIER went towards their friend, a new goal being set in their minds.

*New Goal: Make Kira Hoshiro Mine*

Thanks to whoever reads this story :) Reviews would be muchly appreciated ^_^ Tell me if I should continue? :O


End file.
